


Mystery Shack Mind Palace

by DesertScribe



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon, Recovery, The Mindscape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertScribe/pseuds/DesertScribe
Summary: The best way to assuage Ford's worries about the aftermath of using the memory gun on Stan is to inspect the damage, right?





	Mystery Shack Mind Palace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harvey_King](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harvey_King/gifts).



Ford peered behind yet another door in the pseudo-Mystery Shack of Stan's mindscape.

"See, worrywart, everything's great," Stan groused impatiently. "Happy?"

"Sorry, it's just that the memory gun...," Ford trailed off. He shut the door, examining its surface. The wood was fire-scarred but solid, just like everywhere else in here.

"Yeah, yeah, it's fine. _I'm_ fine. Now get outta my brain."

"Of course, Stanley," Ford said and exited back to his own body.

Relieved, Stan let the illusion crumble, revealing burnt-out ruins held together by scrapbook paper and glitter glue. Nobody needed to know how long rebuilding himself really took.


End file.
